bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Damodred, Rashara
Rashara Damodred was the daughter of Anise Damodred and Taless Bashere. Rashara was born offworld after the Antrixian Purge and was one of the last Force-sensitives left of the Damodred bloodline. Rashara was a first cousin to Graydon and Allyson Strykia. Rashara was thought to be one of the possible key elements of the Desmora Prophecy by her mother. When she reached to age of nineteen, she was sent into the galaxy to either find her cousins, the Strykia twins, or begin fulfilling her possible role in the prophecy. Rashara would be found by Graydon Strykia and his friends, rescued from the Flax Pirates. Rashara would then be placed into hiding with Moraine Strykia-Sandoval. Rashara would finally meet her father when the Sandoval family was rescued from Coyn. Later, Rashara would join with the Shadow Wolves as they began their quest to liberate the Commonwealth from the Imperial Occupation. History Early Life Rashara was born in 18 BBY to Anise Damodred on the planet Yasirah, in the Peruvian Sector. Due to it’s location and the untouched, primitive state, Rashara led a very sheltered life, hidden away from the rest of the galaxy. Rashara had limited exposure to a vast majority of the technology that is commonplace in other children’s lives around the galaxy. Because of that, she relied on the stories that were passed down to her from her mother and the others that lived in the camp with her. From an early age, Rashara was exposed to the training and customs of the Jinsai, from her native Antrixian Commonwealth. Her mother, Anise, being a Jinsai Gai'din, guided Rashara through her early training and attempted to school her to the best of her abilities. Rahshara also learned from Leanne Ravyncore, a Daughter of the Blade Jinsai Warrior. Leanne acted as Rashara’s unofficial aunt and was often her friend and confidant. Rashara was not the only child in the camp on the remote world. Shae Arryn was also born on Yasirah at about the same time as Rashara. Rashara was envious of Shae often though, as Shae had both of her parents present in the camp and she was not required to train the same as Rashara. Also, she was sad that she has no knowledge of her father except the stories that her mother had told her. At the age of 18, both girls were taken offworld to set in motion a plan that Anise and her sister, Marissa, had set up prior to Anise going into hiding. Life after Yasirah Leaving Yasirah, Rashara and Shae were given strict instructions to leave the Inner Rim and not to attempt to journey towards the Commonwealth. Instead, they were to start traveling towards the Outer Rim, specifically towards Socorro, where they were to meet a person that they would know when they met. But before either girl could make it to their destination, they became separated. Rashara spent the next couple months roving the Outer Rim, searching for some sign that she hoped that she could follow. Unfortunately, she encountered the Flax Pirates and was taken captive. Rashara spent a couple weeks in the holding cells before a group of daring adventurers rescued her and the others that were held captive. One of the rescuers turned out to be Graydon Strykia, Rashara's cousin. Traveling with Graydon and his friends, Rashara eventually agreed to go to Coyn, to be trained by Graydon's aunt, Moraine Sandoval. While on Coyn, Rashara formed a friendship with Moraine's daughter, Aleisha. The two girls, despite their age difference, became fast friends. In the year spent on Coyn, Rashara trained under Moraine and learned more about the Jinsai and the Antrixian culture. The exposure to galactic influences and technology also furthered to educate Rashara and normalize her to contemporary society. Towards the end of 1 ABY, Rashara fell into a depressive state, which Moraine attributed to disturbances in the Force. Rashara finally was able to sense that there was indeed a disturbance in the Force and gave Moraine forewarning of danger approaching. Rashara and the Sandoval family were rescued from Coyn by a group formed by CJ Morgan and Rena Traabo, just as the Imperial forces from the Antrixian Commonwealth came to investigate the Sandovals for their ties to an Antrixian Rebel operating in the Mid Rim. Fleeing Coyn, Rashara was transported to Phantom Station, where she was reunited with her cousin, Graydon. Rashara, having matured during her exposure to contemporary society, found herself attracted to one of her rescuers, Jev Cray. Having strong female role-models in her life, Rashara quickly began acclimating herself to social norms, developing into a strong-willed young lady. She also began to delve into her Jinsai and Gai'din training even more, especially after Reaper's attack on Phantom Station. Rashara would accompany the group of Shadow Wolves to Trudaa in order to help set up the first refugee camp on the planet. During this time, Rashara experienced her yearly emotional wave. She found herself in a heated arguement with Jev, which she escalated into a physical confrontation. When the "wrestling" match finally ended, Rashara gave into her emotions, kissing Jev with passion. This was the beginning of her relationship the young Rotronian warrior. Jinsai Training The honor name Sabre was given to Rashara during her Jinsai training due to her use of a Lightsaber. The other Daughters of the Blade say that Rashara was a natural Gai'din when it comes to using the weapon. Rashara was trained as any other Jinsai apprentice would be, just not on Odia like Jinsai typically are. Rashara had also not taken the three oaths, like other Jinsai, so she was not bound by them. While she tries to uphold the traditions that were passed on to her by the others around her as she grew up, Rashara tended to only use the skills, rather than the practices of the Jinsai. Appearance and Personality Rashara was a slender, toned younger woman with medium length dark brown hair. Her hair had natural copper highlights in it, often giving it a burgundy look. Her eyes were brown with a blue glow. Living a sheltered life on Yasirah, Rashara was very curious about life and things that she encountered on other worlds. She could be very shy or very forceful, depending on her surroundings and if she felt threatened. She had a tough, stubborn nature, which causeed her to be blunt more often than not. Because of this, Rashara had landed in more than one fight since leaving Yasirah. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Gai'din DEXTERITY 3D+1 Blaster 3D+2, Dodge 5D, Lightsaber 6D, Lightsaber: Form IV: Ataru 4D+2, Melee Combat 4D+1, Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts 6D KNOWLEDGE 2D Alien Species 2D+2, Cultures 3D+1, Languages 4D+1, Survival 3D, Willpower 3D+2 MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 3D, Beast Training 2D+2, Repulsorlift Operations 2D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Command 3D+1, Hide 3D+1, Investigation 3D+2, Persuasion 3D+2, Search 3D+1, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 5D+1, Brawling 4D, Brawling: Shao’Dengia Martial Arts 6D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 2D+2, First Aid 3D, Lightsaber Repair 4D Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 4D, Sense 3D+2, Alter 3D Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Enhance Reflexes, Hibernation Trance, Resist Stun Sense: Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance Alter: Telekinesis, Force Jump, Force Wave, Light Control and Alter: Control Another’s Pain, Transfer Force Control and Sense: Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Sense and Alter: Dim Another’s Senses Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any of the other lightsaber forms. Maneuvers: Advance, Brawl, Defensive Stance, Quick Strike. Lightsaber Combat Form IV: Ataru: May perform one acrobatic maneuver or one movement enhancing Force power and attack once without the penalty for an additional maneuver. However if restricted in movement (due to space, wounds, etc.) any actions done with Ataru receive a -1D penalty. Saber Swarm, Spinning Attack, Tumble Strike. Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, disarm, flip, foot sweep, weapon block. Melee Maneuvers: Dazing blow, disarm, jab, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with a Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. This character is Force-Sensitive Force Points: 2 Character Points: 11 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D), Knyden Quickblades (STR+1D+2), Robes, Clothing, Makeshift Armor Notes The original photo/pic credit goes to Lafiel/Riddle for her awesome cosplay costume of Battle Angel Alita. Lafiel, you inspired this character, who has sat on the drawing board for over 11 years. Thank you. I did modify the eyes and removed some cosmetics. Since the inception of this character, I changed course and did a celeb casting that we felt was very close to Riddle's look, Lacey Chabert. Category:Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Non-Player Characters